I Hate You I Love You
by mysticblue05
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Hidan and Sakura meets in an inn in an unfortunate turnout of events. Will they be able to withstand each other despite their own differences? And talk about blowing a fuse with their kind of temper! How will they ever get along? HidaSaku
1. Freedom

**I Hate You, I Love You**

_A HidaSaku fanfic_

**Yuuri:** I keep having HidaSaku ideas! ^^;  
**Hidan:** Which is good!  
**Yuuri:** Okay, I don't like doing the disclaimers anymore, it bugs me :(  
**Hidan:** You can do it just in the first chapters!  
**Yuuri:** You are so smart! I don't own Naruto! DX

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:** Freedom

Pain and anger seeped through him as he got out of the hole he was stuck in. "Da…mn…" Hidan muttered. Somehow, he managed to get  
all of his body stuck together. "Ka…ku…zu… that idiot!" he yelled even though no one can hear him. _'Ugh. The pain is not fucking pleasurable!  
How long since I've made a sacrifice anyway?'_ he asked himself. Hidan's hair was messy, with mud splattered on it; his face was all scarred  
and bloody; the only clothing left on him was his trousers; his cloak was lying on the ground, and he was planning to burn it. The organization  
probably didn't care a shit about him anyway. They were the Akatsuki- cold, uncaring and heartless.

He got up and took headed for the closest town he could find. Where did the pineapple-head told him before he died? Was it something  
about the Land of the Waves? He continued walking and passed by two people, to whom he had stolen from and sacrificed. Jashin was  
so pleased with him that he got over his pain and became stronger again.

Hidan looked at himself in the reflection of a puddle. It was probably three days ago before it rained, he figured by the size of the puddle.  
He needed a bath. Bad. And the fact that he was wearing a shirt from a man he just killed didn't help. Luckily for him, he found an inn.  
_'Hurray…' _he thought in fake cheerfulness.

--

"Sakura!" called a very familiar voice. _'Ugh. Not-'_ "Naruto…" she groaned. "Lady Tsunade wants you. I think it's urgent!" he said. "Okay.  
Thanks, Naruto" Sakura smiled. _'What could __shishou__ want with me anyway?'_ she thought. Sakura immediately ran to the Hokage's tower,  
leaving a not-so-happy Naruto behind. "Come in, Sakura" the Hokage called. _'Uh-oh. Shishou's drunk. Again.'_ Sakura groaned. "What is  
it, Tsunade-shishou?" she asked. "Sakura, I need you to do me a fucking favor" Tsunade asked- no, rather, demanded. "I need you to  
get me my bottle of sake in the Land of the Waves. Now!" "But-" "No buts, Sakura! I need my sake!" "But I'm tired! I just finished  
hospital duty, shishou!" she whined. "NOW!" Tsunade yelled that made her whimper. "H-Hai, shishou" Sakura bowed and went home.  
She changed into her ninja outfit and grabbed her pouch. "Damn it! I hate it when she's drunk! I barely have enough chakra to even  
heal a scratch and she'll send me to the Land of the Waves. Ugh!" she muttered.

After some long hours, she finally reached the village. She went to Tomogatsu's Wine Shop and got the wine Tsunade ordered. "Thanks,  
Tomogatsu" she said to the man. "No problem, Sakura. Tsunade ordered you around again?" the man grinned and she smiled back.  
"Hey, uh, Sakura. You might want to stay in an inn for today. I heard there's one furious rainstorm coming." "Gee, thanks Tomo-san"  
she grinned. _'Finally! An excuse to rest!'_ she thought.

She walked to town and found an inn. Sakura smiled and headed inside. "Hello, miss. Do you have any rooms left?" she asked politely.  
"Sure, miss. How much do you have?" the man asked. "Uhm… I got 100 ryo. Is that enough?" "I'm sorry, miss. You need 200 ryo to stay,"  
the man replied. "But you can pay me another way" a smile played on the man's lips. He grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her closer.  
"You could pay with your body." Suddenly, the man flew and crashed to the wall. "Pervert!" she yelled and left. Luckily, another inn was  
open. "What do you fucking mean no ninjas inside? I'm fucking tired and I got fucking money to pay you, bitch! Now tell me, why can't I  
fucking sleep here?" a voice yelled. "I said no ninjas allowed, sir. Goodbye!" the clerk said and pushed a guy outside. "Oi! Another  
ninja," the fat lady yelled when she saw Sakura. "Here, take your ninja friend with you and don't come back!" she screamed and pushed  
the silver haired guy on top of her.

* * *

**Yuuri:** END! Did'ja like it?!  
**Hidan:** I think they did!


	2. Ambush

**Yuuri:** 2nd one! XD this one's cute!!!  
**Hidan:** I like this one -evil smile-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:** Ambush

* * *

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me." the pink headed girl under Hidan said. "What if I don't fucking want to?  
What if I like my view from up here?" he smirked. "Pervert!" the girl yelled and punched him away.  
"What the hell, woman? You know, that hurts like fuck!" he yelled. "You should learn that girls hate  
guys when they take advantage of every situation" "What I learned is that you're a bitch and that  
you punch like fuck" he retorted. "You're an asshole" she muttered and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hidan called and she turned around. "What?" "What's your name? I'm Hidan" "Uh… Sakura"  
"Okay, Sakura," he walked to her. "Do you know any inns around here?" "There are only two, that  
and the other one I first went to. They charge 200 ryo for a room and the dude that owns it is a  
pervert and…" "And?" "And I punched him to the wall and probably got the store closed" Sakura  
finished. Hidan sighed. "So, you want to find shelter together?" he asked. It's not like Hidan's nice  
or anything, it's just that he feels like he should or want to protect Sakura. Something inside him tells  
him that. "What?" she looked at him, surprised. "Hey, if you don't want to then, I'm fine by that"  
"No… it's okay. Thanks for the offer. There are lots of perverts out there. Including you" "What's that?"  
"Nothing" she grinned.

--

'_Man, this bitch is boring' _Hidan thought. "Hidan, what ninja rank are you in?" Sakura asked. "Hm?  
Uh… I'm a chuunin" he answered absentmindedly. "Really? I see…" she mumbled, disappointed.  
"Hey, hey! Why such a fucking long face, bitch?" "Nothing, it's just that I thought you could teach  
me a new technique. I thought you were a jonin" she blurted. "Really?" he smirked. "Never mind,  
let's just go" she said, embarrassed. Hidan chuckled, amused.

Later, they found a cave next to a pond and decided to stay there. "What is that?" Hidan asked,  
pointing at the bottle of sake Sakura was holding. "Oh, it's sake. My shishou ordered it and asked  
me to go get it" she explained. "Even if you're chakra's fucking low? She must be a bitch, then" he  
said. "My shishou is a Sannin- the 5th Hokage, Hidan" "I see. I need to…" "What?" "Nothing" "But  
you said-" "Hey, I'm gonna take a bath in the pond, meet me there. You need it, too" "But-" "See  
ya" he said and left. "Boys…" she huffed.

--

Sakura took off her pink skirt and red top, while she left her black training blouse and shorts on.  
Hidan is, after all, a pervert in her eyes. She left her pouch next to Hidan's scythe and went out.  
She looked around, but Hidan was out of sight. His black shirt and pants was on the edge of the  
pond, though, Sakura noticed. "Hidan? Hidan where the fuck are you?" she called but no one  
answered. She sighed and went to the pond. The water was cold, but she got used to it afterwards.  
She swam to the middle of the pond which is a bit deep for her, and floated.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She panted and wheezed, but the grip on  
her foot was just too hard. Water rushed through her mouth and nose as she ran out of air. She  
started to sink. _'Help… Please…'_ she thought. _'…Anyone.'_ Everything started to be a blur to her. She  
saw the figure that pulled her down. The man looked familiar. She noticed that the man had white  
hair and shark-like teeth. The last thing she saw was the blur of silver in the dark .

* * *

**Yuuri:** Cliffie!  
**Hidan:** XD You have to fucking read the next one, retards!  
**Yuuri:** -frown- Be nice, Hida-chu!


	3. Storm

**WARNING!!!**

**Yuuri:** This chapter is kinda drama-ish...  
**Hidan:** Yeah right, woman...  
**Yuuri:** Shut up...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** Storm

* * *

Sakura coughed water out as she regained consciousness. "What the fucking hell, woman? You scared me  
half to death worrying that you're dead! Which would be doing the world a favor, by the way. But  
still!" Hidan scolded her. "It's not that I wanted to drown, asshole. What happened?" Sakura asked  
weakly. "We got ambushed by this 'Team Hebi' people. Tsk… You are such a trouble magnet" he  
replied, obviously irritated. "Team Hebi? I-Is Sasuke-kun… Did he… Did you see him?" she sat up,  
suddenly being attentive. "Tsk… that asshole with the chicken-ass hair? Yeah, he attacked me and led  
me in the forest. If I didn't hear you screaming above the water, you would be dead by now" He  
said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Oh. Wait... I never screamed in the water!" Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Of course you did! You  
said 'Help… Please… Anyone…'" Hidan quoted in a mocking girl tone. "What? No, it can't be… I was  
screaming that in my head. I never managed to scream above the water" she protested. "No.  
Fucking. Way." They stared at each other for a long time when they it started pouring outside. A  
storm was starting. The harsh wind blew and shook trees outside. The calm pond that was beside  
the cave they were sheltering in grew furious and kept slamming to the side of the rock cave. A cold  
breeze entered their cavern and Sakura shivered. She was still just wearing her shorts and blouse  
which was soaking wet from their encounter with Team Hebi.

--

Hidan looked at the small, shivering girl that was across from him and felt sympathy towards her.  
He inched closer to her and wrapped the cloak he was wearing on her petite body. Sakura looked  
at him with enlarged eyes and managed a quivering smile. With that smile, Hidan's heart began to  
beat faster. _'No… not anymore… please…'_ he thought and turned his back to her.

"I'm getting us some firewood" Hidan said, standing up. "What? No, I…um… I mean it's dangerous  
outside" Sakura said, shifting uneasily. "Pfeh, I'm an ex-Akatsuki aren't I? Besides, I'm immortal" he  
smirked and left, not letting Sakura to protest.

--

"N-No… Not when I need you… Don't leave me" she whispered to herself. Sakura's eyes began to  
tear up and she wrapped his coat tightly onto herself. Suddenly, a flash of white light flickered in the  
cold, dark cave she was sheltering in. Thunder boomed and she screamed. Drizzles from the rain  
began to soak her, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. Her heart  
began to thump harder as if trying to get out of her chest. Even covering her eyes and ears doesn't help.

Yes. She, Sakura Haruno, was afraid of thunderstorms. It shook her. A memory of something so far  
away that she tried over and over to throw away and forget. It keeps coming back. She began to  
cry. "Naruto… Sensei… Shishou… Hidan… Help…" she muttered, her lips trembling. _'H-Hidan…help me… I  
_need_ you'_ she thought over and over.

Suddenly, a pair of wet, warm hands touched her face and tilted it upward. She opened her eyes to  
see a shadow of a guy in the white flashes of lightning. "Sakura, Sakura, are you alright?" Hidan's voice  
came through the booming sound of thunder. Finally, comfort. She flung herself to him and wept. "Shhh…  
everything's gonna be aaalriiight… it's okaaay…" he told her over and over while rubbing her back soothingly.

Satisfied, she closed her eyes and sleep washed over her. Hidan hugged her tightly and kissed her  
forehead. _'I'll protect her, Jashin-sama_._ Just as you wished me so… I accept my destiny as her guardian'_

* * *

**Yuuri:** Yes, it's kinda confusing on how Hidan heard her... I'll explain that in a few chapters  
**Hidan:** Don't think I'm a pansy because I comforted her, assholes  
**Yuuri:** Hidaaan-chuuu! Be nice!  
**Hidan:** Hn


	4. Danger

**Yuuri:** This chappie is sad... :(  
**Hidan:** *gasp* she's going to f'n kill me!  
**Yuuri:** Like that'll happen...  
**Hidan:** Fine, I'll read to see... Disclaimed...

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Danger

* * *

Sakura woke up in the arms of Hidan. She could feel his heavy-breathing on her hair. Carefully, she managed to  
stand up without waking him up. She smiled to herself, noticing how innocent the guy who was acting such a jerk  
that was with her a while ago. She caressed his cheek, feeling the smoothness of it with her gentle touch. _'I wonder  
how he kept showing up whenever I'm in trouble…'_ she asked herself.

Standing up, she knocked over a bottle of sake. Suddenly, it hit her. She was supposed to bring that bottle back  
to the Hokage! She took the bottle and her pouch with her and headed to Konoha. _'Wait,'_ she thought. _'What about  
Hidan? To abandon him after saving my life…'_ She glanced back at the cave. Catching a glimpse of his sleeping face,  
Sakura's heart did this weird skittering thing.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'No… I can't… I promised myself I'll never…'_ she thought, tears falling from her emerald eyes.  
She turned back and started to run back home. "If we're apart, it would be easier for you… I'll just cause you  
problems," she mumbled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And it would be easier for me to prevent myself from  
falling in love with you…"

--

Hidan yawned and stretched. He looked down groggily, expecting to see strands of pink hair he was stroking last  
night. His eyes widened when he saw that the girl wasn't on his lap. He stood up, trying to find a trace of where  
she had headed off to. Taking his scythe, he noticed that the bottle of sake and her pouch was also missing. _'Well  
at least I know that she wasn't kidnapped'_ he thought sarcastically. "Must've left to go back to that fuckin' village of hers"  
he muttered angrily.

He headed to Konoha, not knowing what lies ahead of him in that village.

--

"Sakura!" Tsunade screamed that made Sakura cringe. "But, shishou-" she started. "No excuses! I was worried  
sick!" she interrupted. Anger and rage bubbled inside Sakura, waiting to come out. "I sent ANBU members for you,  
Sakura! ANBU! We thought you were kidnapped!" Her fists clenched tightly, storing chakra. "What the heck happened  
to your common sense? You should've been back here last night!"

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Her chakra-contained fist connected with the Hokage's desk- destroying it in two. Naruto,  
who was watching the whole scene, backed away while Tsunade stared at her, blinking.

"You were worried?" Sakura made a face. "If you were worried, you wouldn't have sent me there in the first place! You  
would've noticed how low my chakra is! Now you're telling me you're _worried_?! Damn you to hell, woman!" she screeched.  
"Sakura-chan, d-" Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura, getting out. "If you were actually worried," she sighed heavily. "…You  
would've at least sent Naruto or Kakashi-sensei with me to protect me from Team Hebi, knowing that they've already made  
threats to kidnap me."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto grabbed her arm but she just brushed him off. She took off and headed home. She was mumbling angrily  
when she got home and flung herself to her bed and screamed. _'And if you were actually worried… you wouldn't have given me a  
chance to fall in love again…'_ Sakura thought. After spending hours thinking about Hidan, she fell asleep mumbling his name.

--

Hidan jumped on a tree and saw the Hidden Leaf Village. He looked around, trying to sense Sakura's chakra. _'Everything's still the  
same, huh?'_ he smirked at the thought. He concentrated harder and finally found it. "Finally…" he mumbled. He noticed that the village  
is in full alert. ANBU was scattered all around and the chakra of ninjas were hard to detect- especially Sakura's, he noted.

Suddenly, a kunai slashed his cheek and, by instincts, he jumped away before three others hit him. He turned around to come  
face to face with none other than Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuuga. He cursed loudly. Even an ex-Akatsuki  
member would feel bad about this!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, stunned. _'Why did they let him escape?'_ he asked himself. Hidan snarled in  
seeing the man that buried him in that damned shithole. "I thought I told you that the next time I see you I'll rip your throat off!" he  
growled. "You have no business here" Neji stated.

"How can you be so sure?" he sneered. Neji looked at him doubtfully. "I came for my bi- Sakura…" he declared. "What do you want with  
Sakura-chan?!" Naruto demanded. He grinned maniacally and made a run towards her chakra signal. Unexpectedly, Kakashi and  
Yamato appeared in front of him.

He thought about taking another step towards Sakura's house when a twinge of pain settled on his stomach. "What the-?!" he  
muttered and looked around. Everyone was paused. No one moved. A flash of white almost blinded him and a man in a cloak appeared  
before him. "J-Jashin-sama?" he said, speechless. The man was floating, his pale, bony hand stretched out to him. His skin was chalky  
white and a black hood, along with his dark hair, covered his face. (**a/n:** I imagine Jashin-sama to be like the Volturi ppl... ^^;)  
"Hidan," his hollow voice whispered. "Run to the woods. Hurry! For if you continue to follow her presence, you will just put her in danger…  
I will send help." Jashin quickly disappeared and Hidan started to run away, towards the woods where Jashin directed him to.

Hidan stopped in the middle of a cliff and looked for another way of escape. He turned around to see the shinobis behind him. He tried  
to run but Shikamaru has already captured him with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru directed him to the edge of the cliff. He  
could hear the crashing of the furious water on the bottom of the cliff. Sharp rocks lay down the edge. _'Oh shit…'_

--

Sakura awoke, wide-eyed. "Hidan…" she mumbled and ran.

* * *

**Yuuri:** *sniff* it's a cliffie!  
**Hidan:** I think she's actually going to f'n kill me...  
**Yuuri:** *rolls eyes* yeah right...  
**Hidan:** REVENGE!!!  
**Yuuri:** What th-  
_GLOMP!_

_Click!_


	5. Fallen

**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Fallen

* * *

_Sakura awoke, wide-eyed. "Hidan…" she mumbled and ran_.

Sakura ran. She had a bad dream. A really bad one. What she saw was Hidan, standing on top of a cliff- the furious ocean underneath him. Sharp rocks pointed down below. It seemed so real. She didn't know why she was even running- perhaps it's because she has seen that place before, and she _knew_ deep inside that Hidan's in trouble.

Tears started streaming down her eyes as she thought about anything terrible that might happen to him. Fine, she'll accept it- she, Sakura Haruno, is in love with Hidan, an S-class criminal. Her legs started to burn. Her breathing became heavy. Her chakra was running low. She still kept running. As long as Hidan's safe, she didn't care about anything anymore.

Suddenly, the harsh wind started to blow ruthlessly. The smell of the ocean overwhelmed her. She knew she was close, because, for some odd reason, she can sense _him_- Hidan. Sakura made it through the forest. She was in that cliff- the one she saw in her dream. And it probably wasn't a dream after all, since everything was happening in her very own eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked when he saw her. "Everyone, stop!" she screamed. But it was too late. He was slipping on the edge. Shikamaru took off his Shadow Possession Jutsu and Hidan stumbled backward. "Hidan!" Sakura screamed, eyes watering. Without thinking, she dove to her impending doom.

--

'_W-Where am I? Ugh, what happened?' I looked around_._ Nothing_._ Nothing but darkness_._ Everywhere- I can't see anything_._ Screw this place! Wait, am I… dead?! I can't be dead! I'm _immortal_ for Jashin's sake! What the hell? A flash of light appeared_._ People shouting, waves crashing, thunder cracking…_

_I can hear a soothing voice_._ Soft hands are clutching my shirt_._ A pink blur… Pink…Wait, Sakura?! No way in hell! What's she doing here? Crap, I can feel something oozing through my body- is it blood?_

_"Hidan… Hidan, wake up!" I can hear her cries_._ "Don't leave me…please!" Small droplets started to fall on me_._ Rain? No, it's her tears…? I don't get it! I'm confused_._ Why is she wasting her tears on me? I'm not worth it! She left me, didn't she? Doesn't that mean she hates me?_

_**'She must be crying because it's probably her mission to get information from you… Face it, she's using you'**__ the practical side of me said_._ I know it's probably the most reasonable thing to think_._ But how come something inside me is still whispering something I really hope for? __**'She loves you…' **__a small voice whispers from deep inside me_._ I want to believe the first voice, my practical reasoning… then how come I can't?_

_"Hidan, please… don't die on me…I-I want us to be-" "Sakura!" a voice interrupted_._ "Come here!" "But, Neji-san!" "Sakura…" the voice said, taunting_._ Her hands disappeared from me_._ Wait, don't… please…what were you telling me? You want us to be what? Please…I want to know so badly…_

_"Just leave him here…" Neji ordered_._ "No! Please, don't…" Sakura sobbed_._ "Sakura, what's happening to you?" the nine-tailed asked, disgust and jealousy evident in his voice_._ "No, don't leave him… he might be alive…please… let me stay…" she begged_._ "No," Neji answered coldly_._ "That's an order_._"_

_I tried to open my eyes, but nothing worked_._ I tried to move my arms, just to let her know I was still here, _alive_ inside_._ It's no use… The pink light…it's starting to turn dimly_._ Sakura…I need you…I want you…Help me…_

--

Sakura turned around, eyes bulging wide. "Hidan…" she whispered. "He's dead Sakura. No one could survive that fall…" Shikamaru explained. His face hardened. After defeating that Akatsuki bastard twice, this is how she'll act? Like he was the bad guy? _'Women…'_ he said to himself. She ran to him, clutching his shirt again- hope showing in her face. "Hidan… y-you're still there aren't you?" her emerald orbs glazed with tears, overjoyed.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? Can't you see that he's dead? He's not even breathing anymore…" Naruto said scornfully. "No. You're wrong" she said, lips tilted upwards. She swore she heard Hidan and leaned down on him, feeling his heartbeat. "Hidan, wake up…" she whispered hotly to his ear. She turned to face him and touched his cold lips. She opened it gently with her delicate fingers and smiled.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto called. "Leave me be, Naruto" was all she said, merely acknowledging her friend. "Come by later, we can talk about this…" he said, desperate to make her forget about the criminal. She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. Naruto left along with the others, thinking that she just need time to recover from the unexpected events that happened.

"Hidan," she tried again. "Please, wake up…" Nothing. He still lay there, scarcely breathing. After Hidan still hasn't woken up for some time, she began to lose hope. What had she heard a while ago? Was that just her imagination? Has she gone crazy? Sighing, she placed a tender kiss on his lips. After accepting the fact that she was in surely in love with him, something bad happens. Why was that?

A tear fell from her eye as she stood up. Before she entered the forest, she felt something stir behind her. "Sakura…" a voice croaked.

* * *

**Hidan:** So... u killed me, huh? -,-  
**Yuuri:** Err....  
**Hidan:** ...Bitch


	6. Captured

**Yuuri:** I love leavin y'all in a cliffie:  
**Hidan: Dead Or Alive?  
Hidan:** You'll see it next chapter!  
**Yuuri:** Disclaimed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Captured

"_Sakura…" a voice croaked_.

Sakura whirled around. She was just about to leave when she swore she heard him. But still nothing. Hidan still lay there, battered and unconscious. Was she crazy? All these kinds of hallucinations happening. The dreams, the voice, his face. They kept appearing to her. She decided to wait a little longer.

"Hidan, are you there?" she called out. Nothing. "This isn't funny… Stop pretending!" Still nothing. "Please… don't hurt me like this. It's… unfair. Wake up already…" she begged. When he didn't respond, she ran away. She didn't want the torture of hearing his voice again. The voice she had grown to love. Of course, she'd only known him for two days, but there's that _connection_ in them that she couldn't explain. It felt like they've known each other forever.

As she was running, she tripped over a branch. She began to fall downwards. The impact to the ground shook her body. Something sharp stabbed her back. She didn't care anymore. The pain felt good. She wanted to _die_. Without him, she doesn't think she can live anymore. Then, she saw a blurred vision of him. Him holding her. Him caressing her hair and hugging her tightly in that storm. His worried look when he thought she was dying.

Wait. Then that means… Sakura slowly rose. She placed her hand on her back and healed the wound. The thought of Hidan not wanting her to die shocked her back to her old self. After the wound was fully healed, she started running from tree to tree again. Her moves so graceful, you can barely see her feet touching the branches where she landed.

Sakura gripped her headband. Going back to Konoha seems unappealing now. Remembering how they killed him. How they kicked him while he was on the ground hurting, making sure he was dead. She didn't know what to do, where to go, and who to trust anymore. She gritted her teeth when she remembered how Shikamaru had killed her beloved and how ruthless he was, wanting to torture his already dead body.

A few miles later, she decided to make camp. The area was close to a nearby pond and had good broad trees to camouflage her from anyone who might pass by. She gathered some firewood and cooked a rabbit she had snared. That night, she cried herself to sleep. Just like the old days, she was crying for someone she loved. Only this time, that person actually cared for her. Why would he have saved her in the first place? He could've left her there to die and rot.

She found it hard to forget him. But she has to move on. He _has_ died already. But wasn't he immortal? What could've gone wrong? Was that too much? Sakura fell asleep mumbling his name.

--

_"Hidan? Is that you?" I called out_._ I swear I saw a figure, silver hair messed on his head, eyes like liquid pools of lavender_._ She ran to the figure, calling out his name_._ Then, she found him, but something was wrong_._ He had a faraway look in his eyes_._ "Hidan?" I called_._ He looked confused_._ He looked around and found nobody_._ He pointed to himself_._ "Are you talking to me?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion_._ Doesn't he remember me? What happened? "Hidan, why are you like that?" I said, my voice cracking_._ "Who's Hidan?" he asked_._ My eyes widened_._ I can't believe it_._ I didn't want to believe it_._ I tried to cling to the black robe on him, but it slipped_._ As soon as I touched him, the part I touched disintegrated into ashes_._ I gasped_._ He looked down on his chest and laughed_._ "That tickles_._ Do it again" he giggled_._ Who is this man? What has he done with my beloved? "No!" I said, my eyes full of fear and then, I ran_._ Away from him_._ Away from that crazy lunatic that looks like Hidan_._ He tilted his head and waved_._ "Goodbye, pretty lady! Goodbye!" he said, all the while giggling_._ Goodbye_._ My eyes widened and I abruptly turned around_._ "No!" I cried and ran back to him_._ But as I was running towards him, he seemed to get farther and farther_._ "No!" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes_._ But it was too late_._ He has disappeared_._ "Sakura~!" a voice purred_._ "Hidan?" I called out_._ Maybe he's just playing a trick on me_._ "Sakura!" the voice screamed and the ground shook_._ I fell into a deep crack that seemed to have no end_.

--

Sakura bolted upright and came face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The traitor. Then snarled at him, then realized that she was all tied up and her mouth was wrapped by a piece of cloth. Sasuke gripped her arm and led her outside her tent. He has three teammates- the silver haired guy from the Mist that drowned her; the bulky orange haired man with a cursed mark that looks just like Sasuke's; and a red haired girl that looked nerdy and slutty. Sakura squirmed, trying to loosen the rope.

She was put on the orange-haired man, Juugo, and they began their journey back to their camp. Sakura focused her chakra on her fingertip. Not too much to burn her, but enough to singe the rope. She's not really much about ninjustus, but she learns fast. And watching Kakashi enough had helped her with this. The rope burned into ashes without anyone noticing. Or Sakura thought.

The redhead, Karin, turned to her and shrieked, "Sasuke! Her rope!" It's not like she could run, considering how her feet were also tied up. Sasuke smirked. "Have a few tricks in your sleeves, huh, Sakura? My, my, you have grown a lot" he said in a mocking tone. Sakura growled and spat at him. Karin screamed at her and pulled her hair, enraged.

Sasuke split them up. He was still smirking even when she spat on him. "Became feisty, have you? Don't worry. I like girls like that" he said and winked at her. Karin scowled. Probably a slut that has a thing for Sasuke. No doubt about that. Sasuke was hot after all, but no better than Hidan, Sakura knew. Karin gripped her hair tightly and she winced. Sasuke looked at her and glared. "I like my girls with long hair, Karin. Leave her be" he instructed. Karin made a face and distanced herself away from her.

When they reached a small cottage, the others left immediately. Probably some instructions or something. "So, Sakura… you _did_ receive that letter, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded, not trusting her voice with all the swear words she wants to spit out to him.

"So why were you going out and about in missions? Doesn't Konoha want to protect you, their best bet of a person surpassing the Hokage? Is that why you left?"

"Konoha… cared for me. I ran away because I had… someone to save. Tsunade sent me… to buy whisky, that's the reason why I was out." Sasuke looked smug.

"This someone… Hidan, was it? I heard you say his name in your sleep. Isn't he the immortal guy from the Akatsuki?"

"Yes…"

"Hah! Sakura, what have you been doing? Falling in love with an Akatsuki member, betraying Konoha, running away… You sure had grown into something more interesting over the years. I was considering Ino at the time, but dismissed the thought. You are much, much better"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll destroy Konoha- every last bit of it"

Sakura's teeth grinded together.

"You do remember that letter, don't you?"

Oh yes. She can't keep her mind off of that for a whole month! Every time she reads it, she wanted to throw up.

--

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**It is me, Sasuke Uchiha. As I have fulfilled my duties, I realized how my brother loves me. He isn't the bad guy- Konoha was. I am planning to make a new village. Peaceful, yet powerful. I want to rebuild my clan. You know what's coming don't you? I know you love me. I know you want it. You wanted to be my wife and bear my children ever since you saw me, didn't you? Come with me. You will bear my children and we shall raise the most powerful clan of all. With my kekkei-genkai and your chakra control, our children would be invincible. If you refuse, we will be forced to kidnap you. We have an excellent tracker with us, just so you know, so there's no running away. Consider this and Konoha won't be bothered anymore ever again.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sasuke**_

--

"So, what'll it be, Sakura-chan?" he asked in a mocking tone.

* * *

**Yuuri:** Sasuke's appearance!  
**Hidan:** le gasp!


	7. Promise

**Yuuri:** Now, for all you've been waiting for... the answer!!! Read on, readers!  
**Hidan:** :DD  
**Yuuri:** Disclaimed! And rated M for a reason... no lemons, though... I'm not ready to do one of those yet... O//O

The **xXxXx** is the start of the scene... you could skip that if you want...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:** Promise

* * *

"Sasuke, don't do this!" she demanded. Said man raised his brow and gave her that infamous smirk. "So you won't come, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" he asked, pouting. "Fuck to hell, no!" she spat. The man made no move neither showed emotion that he was affected by the comment. He merely shrugged and grabbed her arm. She brushed his arm away. When he tried to grab her again, she slapped his hand.

"Turned feisty, didn't you?" he stated with a smirk. In a quick flash, he was behind her. Her wrists were immediately tied into a chakra-suppressing rope and his body was pressed unto hers. He placed a small kiss on the back of her neck. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I want you that way" he whispered as he placed another kiss, this time, on her earlobe. She shivered as his cold lips made contact with her skin.

"Sasuke, don't…" she begged. Oh, how he loved how she said his name. He grabbed a piece of cloth and placed it on her nose to inhale. It was sprayed with knock-out powder made by a man from the Sand. It hadn't cost him much. He only needed to kill the man. Problem solved. In an instant, she fell asleep- right into his arms.

_Godammit all! I didn't even land one hit on the bastard!_

**We're still so weak, aren't we?**

_I think you're right… and now we're being forced to bear his children without a say in it_

**I blame you…**

_You're the one who advised me to take ninja lessons to get closer to him! And look what's happening now!_

**Oh yeah. It still surprises me how you took my advice at that time…**

_I'm with you, inner…_

Sasuke reached a small cottage in a matter of seconds. He never informed the group that he was taking the kunoichi, but really, he didn't see the reason why he had to. He just told them that he was going to be gone for a long time and he'll come back with a 'surprise'. Oh, it'll be a surprise, all right. Especially for that whore Karin.

He made his way to the bedroom and laid Sakura on the bed, tying her wrists with cuffs on the bedpost. Her sandals were taken off, and so was her kunai pouch. It took much of his willpower to resist undressing her right then and there. She looked so innocent and sexy sleeping. Eventually, after he made sure everything's in place, he went to the bathroom to get a shower.

Sakura awoke in a daze. She looked around to see a decent-looking bedroom. That's when it hit her. Sasuke! She tried to sit up, but almost jolted out her arms in the process. She felt her chakra drained and she was tied to a frickin bedpost! The sound of water dripping in the bathroom confirmed her idea that Sasuke was taking a shower. And if her hypothesis were right, she was going to- gulp.

_'I've got to get out of here!'_ she screamed in her head. And the tap went off.

Oops.

Too late.

Sasuke went out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of black baggy pants and a towel draped across his shoulders and his hair was dripping wet. He saw the horrified look on Sakura's face as he made eye contact. The water cascaded through his skin, making every muscle of his stand out. Sakura gulped and made Sasuke smirk.

"Ready, Sakura-chan~?" he purred.

"Sasuke, please… don't…" she begged.

He walked over to her. "Say my name again," he breathed hotly into her ear.

She whimpered.

"Say it, Sakura,"

"S…Sas- no! Please! Don't do this!"

"Say my name and I'll be gentle, Sakura"

"You're still doing this?"

"Of course, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me…"

"Please…"

"Say it,"

"Sasuke…" she breathed.

"Good girl,"

**xXxXx**

He smirked and cupped her face with her hand. She cringed. Sasuke made his way on top of Sakura. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips made no move to acknowledge his. Forcefully, he pressed his lips more firmly to hers. When she resisted again, he backed away, annoyance written across his face. "Open your mouth, Sakura," he demanded. She cringed at the tone he used and bit her lip. Sasuke sighed and pressed his lips against hers again. Again, she refused to grant him entrance. This time, Sasuke's hand made its way under her shirt and crawled up. Sakura's eyes widened and gasped. Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

She didn't cooperate in the kiss, which infuriated him, yet turned him on at the same time. He backed away again. "Sakura," he breathed. She bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. Sasuke sighed and kissed her tears away. "S-Sasuke, why are you being s-so nice to me?" she asked. "Because I want you. I want you to the mother of my children. This can benefit us both, Sakura, if you just participate…" he explained. Sakura made a face. "How could this benefit me?" she spat. "It could help you forget about Hidan…" he said bluntly. She frowned as tears streamed down her face like a waterfall.

She gulped, and nodded. He smiled.

**What are you doing, girl?**

_It's time to move on, inner_

**But… what about, you know, Hidan?**

_He's fucking dead. What can't you understand that_

**I know you still believe he's alive, Sakura**

_…I know…_

Sasuke kissed her again, passionately this time. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but with the cuffs, failed miserably. "Sasuke, the cuffs…" she protested. "It's to keep you from punching me to bits, Sakura," he explained. "But, Sasuke-_kun_…" she breathed. "Ah, you keep that up and I won't be able to control myself, now…" he deadpanned, while removing the cuffs. Once free, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully, while managing to flip them. She pulled away. "I like to be on top, Sasuke-_kun_…" she breathed hotly in his ear. Sasuke growled in response.

She felt _it_ pushing through her inner thighs and purred. Grinning maniacally, she sat upright, straddling him and started to pull down the zipper of her blouse _very slowly_. Sasuke growled and, being the beast that he is, couldn't really handle the damned striptease so he grabbed her blouse and tore it down. The sudden cold breezed through her skin, making her shiver.

Sasuke lay under her, watching those beautifully carved breasts of hers covered by an infuriating white lace brassiere. "Take it off" he demanded. "My, my, impatient aren't we?" Sakura teased. He gritted his teeth, aching to see those mounds of hers. She bucked her hips to his, causing Sasuke to growl loudly. Her eyes showed amusement to the reaction of his face when she did this. "Continue that and I'm going to fuck you hard without giving a shit to your feelings Sakura," he snarled. Sakura merely smiled at his threat.

She unstrapped her bra, revealing two mounds of luscious breasts. Her soft pink nipples quickly become erect at the change of temperature. "Help me forget, Sasuke-kun," she begged, closing her eyes. The slow flicker of her eyelashes made her look irresistible as he captured her mouth with his. Slowly, he made his way to her breasts. He played with her erect nipple with his tongue, teasing her from time to time.

**xXxXx**

_**SAKURA!!!**_

The scream shocked her back to her old self. That voice…

Hidan.

_Where are you?_

_**I'm coming to you, Sakura… Don't worry**_

_But you're dead! This is another joke, isn't it? It's-_

_**Sakura! Please! Not now! Resist that ass, I'm on my way. That's a fuckin' ninja's promise!**_

**Oh wow! It's our Hidan-kun~!**

_**Uh, Sakura… Who's that?**_

_Erm, my inner self…_

_**You're schizophrenic?!**_

_Um, yeah…_

**Don't worry, Hidan-kun! We're going to wait for ya! In the meantime…**

_**Hey! Continue that and I won't fucking come at all!**_

_Get outta here, inner… You're making things worse!_

**Psh…**

He's alive.

Hidan.

Hidan.

_Hidan_.

_Hidan's alive_!

Bliss filled her entirely. Sasuke had a worried look on his face. "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked. It wasn't pleasure- it was happiness that was written across her face. "Oh nothing, Sasuke-kun" she assured him.

"Nothing at all…"

* * *

**Yuuri:** Yep, Hidan-chan's alive! XD  
**Hidan:** Shit yes! Finally!


End file.
